


Пташка

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dark, Dark Dante, Demons, Devil May Cry 4 (Game), Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Охотник становится жертвой.





	Пташка

Данте крепче сжал пальцы, сдавливая нежную кожу шеи, заставляя Кредо жадно хватать ртом воздух.

— Ну и ну, пташка хочет на волю, — усмехнулся Данте, глядя на его тщетные попытки освободиться. — Возможно, стоит тебе помочь?

За спиной Данте тут же распахнулись широкие демонические крылья, отчетливо дохнуло обжигающим жаром, и вот уже мгновение спустя они взмыли в воздух. Давление на шею Кредо усилилось — хрупкие человеческие позвонки грозили сломаться после первого же неосторожного движения. Впрочем, Данте быстро исправил свою ошибку, ухватив пленника так, чтобы можно было делать слабые вдохи и выдохи.

— Я не... — пробормотал Кредо, пытаясь перебороть непроизвольный страх высоты и близкой смерти, — ...не пташка. _Не смей._

Данте расхохотался, подставляя лицо порывам прохладного ветра. Частичный призыв демонической формы с каждым разом выходил у него все лучше и лучше, поэтому стоило поблагодарить Кредо за его _«добровольную»_ помощь в тренировках.

— Моя милая маленькая пташка, — почти нежно произнес Данте, вглядываясь в лицо Кредо. — Думаешь, горячо любимые тобою ангелы чем-то отличаются от обычной курицы или индейки? Твое упрямство не изменит того факта, что ты — моя еда.

Кредо вздрогнул, когда пальцы второй руки Данте прошлись по его щеке, плечу, предплечью. Предательские мурашки пронеслись по его телу, и отчего-то проще было думать, что дело в холоде, а не жадном взгляде Данте.


End file.
